Most keyboard musical instruments are provided with a fallboard which may be closed to conceal the keyboard when the instrument is not being used. When the fallboard is closed, the keyboard is protected from the long term effects of dust and other airborne pollutants and even light which can cause the white keys to yellow over a period of years. Conventionally, a piano fallboard has a rear portion hinged to a support. The fallboard is rotated about a hinge for opening and closing. To close the fallboard, it is pulled forward and rotated until the bottom of a front end contacts or rests on the top of a keyslip.
One drawback to this manner of closing and opening the fallboard is that if the closing operation is not properly carried out, or if the piano user accidentally bumps the upright fallboard while playing, the fallboard is free to rotate in a downward direction and, due to its weight, may slam down against the keyslip. The rapid drop can cause damage to the keyslip or, worse, injure the user if their fingers are caught between the fallboard and the keyslip.